


酒精衍生物

by fantasybubble



Category: R1SE (Band), 琛任之美
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 01:36:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasybubble/pseuds/fantasybubble





	酒精衍生物

🚗  
#ooc  
（地点设定是类似于阿梅里肯的红灯区那种 本人交通知识为0 dbq）  
（酒的颜色是百度的）

雨从黑漆漆的夜里落了下来，滴在白天晒的滚烫的水泥地上蒸发成一缕水汽，和地上还没有完全熄灭的烟头上冒出的烟气融为一体。

姚琛握着手机站在路灯下面，手指不停在屏幕上滑动着，雨点落在屏幕上的时候他才发现原来下雨了，抬头看了看天，又马上低下头去翻手机。

“哥哥什么时候来啊？”他的手指在屏幕上飞快地打着字。

姚琛和站在他周围的女人们非常不同。

那些女人穿着不合身的亮色紧身超短连衣裙，既包不住丰满的胸部也包不住腹部上的赘肉。她们抽着烟，一根接着一根，对每个路过的男人都显示出最露骨的欲望，可突如其来的大雨会摧毁她们廉价又过分浓厚的妆容，男人们大多可不喜欢花妆的站街女，于是她们纷纷退回到生锈的广告牌下面，期待坏天气下还有生意可以做。

而姚琛只是穿着一件宽大的白色T恤配一条黑色破洞裤， 耳垂上挂着最爱的耳链。他像是被路灯包裹在暖黄色的光下面，和潮湿的地面还有那些女人们都隔离开来了。  
论身份，他们都是一类人，没有工作没有地位，靠着他人一夜留情的收入养活自己。可论本质，姚琛和那些正用粗俗的语言咒骂这场大雨的女人们不同，他是可遇不可求的存在，男人们要想约上姚琛可不简单。姚琛有自己的标准，入的了他的眼的人才能有幸共度良宵，设定标准的场地可以是在酒吧，可以是在路边，可以是在车里，也可以是在互联网上，总之姚琛会做出选择：你能不能被列入我的花名单全靠我自己决定。

任豪是姚琛昨天在酒吧里认识的男人，一杯朗姆酒配一身西装十分和谐。他很帅气，不止是外表，还有喝酒的样子，琥珀色的液体从杯口滑进他的口腔里，接着喉结上下移动一次，这一口酒才算是真正融合进他的血液里。姚琛刚从一个年轻人的怀里挣脱出来，抬眼便看到了西装革履的任豪，不顾身后那个年轻人粗俗的谩骂声朝吧台走去。  
“哥哥一个人？”姚琛坐到任豪旁边轻声问。  
任豪点点头，放下了手里的酒杯，却不抬头看身边坐着的少年。余光瞥到少年骨节分明的手指，没有任何饰品，这家店挂着酒吧名义却是这条路上最佳的肉体交易所，人们的打扮能够多花哨就有多花哨。任豪进店的时候就看到了被几个笑的男人们包围起来的少年正及其不情愿地喝下一杯血红色的鸡尾酒。干干净净的模样与那杯红色液体还有周围淫靡的气氛格格不入，男人们笑得更大声了，手攀上了少年的腰，任豪看得不真切却也感受到了少年实在是单薄又柔弱。  
“哥哥刚才一直在看我呢。”姚琛抬起食指轻轻敲着吧台，“为什么要看我？”  
“因为你很漂亮。”任豪向来很诚实，能注意到少年是因为他很漂亮。和画报上的美丽皮囊不一样，少年的漂亮映在那杯鸡尾酒里。  
“姚琛，我叫姚琛。”  
“任豪。那么我可以请漂亮姚琛喝杯酒吗？”  
“血腥玛丽谢谢。”姚琛笑着对调酒师说。任豪等姚琛坐近了才发现他脖颈上的红色吻痕，是刚刚才留下的，任豪没来由地觉得有些嫉妒，那些浮躁的人怎么配在他的漂亮姚琛身上留下痕迹。  
“我想尝尝哥哥的酒。”姚琛把身体几乎贴在了任豪身上，在任豪的耳边请求着。  
任豪端起酒杯，手指托起姚琛的下巴，让他张开嘴巴倒了一些酒，琥珀色的液体顺着姚琛嘴唇和杯口的缝隙流出了一部分，滑过了那个醒目的吻痕。姚琛的下唇和下巴都变得亮晶晶的，他也不急着擦拭，再一次凑到了任豪耳边说到：“哥哥的酒真好。”  
“你喜欢就好。”任豪发誓没有人能听完姚琛用刚刚的声音说完一句话之后还能无动于衷。他再次捏住姚琛的下巴，毫无预警地吻了下去。被酒精浸湿的口腔实在是奇妙，任豪用舌尖扫过姚琛的每一刻牙齿，随即和姚琛的舌头纠缠在一起。过了一会儿姚琛轻轻推开任豪，用请求的语气对他说：“哥哥今晚陪我好不好？”

“你能跟我走吗？”  
“今晚我可溜不出去。”姚琛懊恼地说，“除非哥哥留下来，我的老板一直不准我们不报备就离开。”  
任豪打开手机看了看日程，明天早上有个重要会议他要主持。“乖姚琛，哥哥今晚不能陪你，你把明晚留给我可以吗？”

于是在第二天的雨夜，姚琛身上的白T被彻底打湿之前，任豪开着车踏进了这条潮湿阴暗的巷子里。灯光下的姚琛又是另一个氛围，用酒打比方的话昨天和他相称酒的是血腥玛丽，那么今天就是绝对伏特加，最纯粹却最刺激，从进入口腔的瞬间开始到食道都是火辣的。

姚琛蓬松的头发被雨水压了下去，任豪有些自责，姚琛的身材比他想象中还要薄一些，灯光下细瘦的身型藏在宽大的T恤里面，线条一览无余。  
“怎么站在雨里等我？”  
“我故意的，等哥哥来了就能心疼我。”姚琛一边扣着安全带一边正大光明地告知任豪他耍的“心机”，“说真的哥哥，我现在特别冷，哥哥能不能抱抱我？”

绝对伏特加在喝下之前是冰冷，像姚琛现在的皮上温度。任豪一整天都在想着姚琛，开会的时候他的思绪开始飘散，尽管掩藏的很完美，但他自己知道哪里不对劲。车开到了无人的路口，任豪靠边停了车，解开了姚琛的的安全带。  
“冷吗宝贝？”任豪明知故问。但姚琛还是很配合他，乖巧地点点头：“冷。”  
任豪很温柔地褪去了姚琛半湿的T恤，雨水蒸发带走了姚琛身上的热度，任豪近乎贪婪地抚摸着姚琛冰凉的手臂，再到肋骨之间的沟壑。

“过来坐哥哥腿上。”任豪说。  
姚琛温顺地爬到了任豪腿上，背靠着方向盘。昨天的吻还意犹未尽，姚琛浸在酒精里的嘴唇实在是诱人，任豪抱着姚琛，像昨天那样深吻，啧啧的声音气氛迅速变得暧昧。姚琛喘着气推拉开了他和任豪的距离，一缕银丝，他不喜欢接吻，于是不满地扭了扭腰：“怎么只是kiss呀。”  
“宝贝这么欲求不满？”  
“哥哥也亲亲我别的地方好不好？”姚琛低声说着，摘下了任豪的领带丢到了副驾驶座位上。  
任豪扶着他的腰不说话只是笑着。他可比姚琛有耐心多了，等怀里的人按耐不住的时候肯定比现在要有意思的多。姚琛发现任豪不吃这套的时候有些慌了，对这些想要快活的男人们撒娇他可从没失手过，可任豪看起来完全不为所动。姚琛迅速解开了任豪的衬衫扣子还有腰带，左手抚摸着任豪胸膛，右手的食指在任豪的腹肌上顺着线条移动着，停在了他人鱼线的纹身上。

姚琛点着那处纹身问：“纹在这里的时候哥哥会起反应吗？”  
“不会噢。”任豪回答，“纹它的时候只觉得我很帅。”  
“哥哥知道我为什么不用和那些姐姐一样站在街上吗？”姚琛反复在那个纹身上抚摸着，“因为我就是喜欢和别人不同，我和老板说‘我不用站出去也可以赚很多钱’。哥哥一个人坐在吧台上的时候也和别人不同，所以我喜欢你，愿意浪费我一晚上可以赚钱的时间和你做爱。”

姚琛的身体很敏感，任豪很早就感受到了，手指捏着他胸前两粒小凸起的时候他的腰瞬间就她了下来，姚琛趴在任豪身上喘着气，手滑进了任豪的裤子里上下抚弄着，很快那根在手里变硬变粗。姚琛的内裤已经褪到了左脚脚踝上，任豪在姚琛的后穴上扣弄着，穴口渐渐濡湿，任豪不禁在内心感叹姚琛身体的美妙。车内的温度像酒精被燃烧后一样变得炙热，车外的雨却愈下愈烈，温差使得车窗泛起白雾。任豪扶着巨物挺进了姚琛的甬道里，发出了满足的叹息声。  
“宝贝你太紧了，又紧又湿。”  
“哥哥快操操我。”  
姚琛的胸口剧烈起伏着，喘气声的频率急速上升，他连一句完整的话都说不出来了，只是断断续续地叫念着“哥哥”。任豪不喜欢做爱的时候喊的很夸张的床伴，像姚琛这样的呢喃刚刚好，让任豪能集中注意力在姚琛汁水泛滥的洞里探索。先慢慢抽出一半再整根没入，这样的刺激搅得姚琛完全没有力气支撑起自己的身体，当任豪顶到他的一片软肉的时候姚琛尖叫了一声差点去了，那是他最敏感的地方，意外被任豪摸索到了并且被那根坚挺用力撞击。  
“哥...哥...轻一点。”姚琛贴在任豪身上求饶。  
任豪不回答，也没有放慢抽插的速度。姚琛发现自己完全被任豪拿捏住了便放弃了抵抗，干脆配合他完成这场车震。姚琛一边撸着自己的鸡巴一边在任豪的脖子上留下吻痕，他感觉任豪快把他顶穿了，想叫停的时候发出的声音都是破碎的呻吟声，臀瓣肉和大腿的碰撞的啪啪声给姚琛的一声声娇吟打着节拍。

“哥哥...我要射了...求求你...求求哥哥...”快感侵袭了所有感官，姚琛不知道自己究竟想要表达什么，精液已经从顶端喷出。此时所有思考已经没有了意义，任豪在他身下快速抽插着，每一下都顶到了他的G点上。

姚琛有一瞬间甚至觉得这场性爱更像是一场充斥着快感的谋杀。

终于在姚琛昏过去之前任豪低吼一声射进了姚琛身体的深处，他抱着姚琛盈盈一握的细腰喘着气，他已经很久没有这么爽过了。早就听说姚琛是个不一样的人，既然自己主动出击入不了他的眼，不如换个方法让他主动献上自己。任豪那天特意穿着上班时的西服走进那间明显不是只喝酒的酒吧，却只点了杯酒，时不时看向姚琛在的方向，果不其然，再怎么久经战场的男孩子也终究是男孩，稍稍花点心思就能上钩。

姚琛的后穴被搞得乱七八糟，精液混合着体液从洞口流出打湿了任豪的裤子，可他已经没有任何力气了，就任由自己这副淫乱的样子摆在任豪面前。  
“我们姚姚爽吗？”任豪又明知顾问。姚琛不满地把下巴顶在任豪肩窝上表示抗议，任豪终于笑出了声，姚琛实在是可爱的打紧，勾引他的时候以为是老虎，结果还是喜欢撒娇的小猫咪。  
“哥哥不把我带回去吗？”姚琛以为这一夜已经结束，有些不舍。  
“怎么会？”任豪亲了亲姚琛的额头，对着姚琛的耳朵用低音说：

“夜还长着呢，我不操得你下不来地是不会放你走的。”


End file.
